


The Magical Adventure of Harley Quinn - and her unimpressed companion.

by Chocolataulait



Category: DCU (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolataulait/pseuds/Chocolataulait
Summary: Harley finds a misanthropic djinni (Ivy) who’s been trapped for centuries in the necklace she acquired at the pawn shop. Foolishness ensues."The djinni ignored the human in front of her in favor of taking in her surroundings. The creature’s lodging space was odd-looking, not like anything she had ever seen. It was lighted by an artificial mean. On the ceilings could be found lighted up glass balls in which glowed what seemed to be a smokeless fire. Ivy extended her hand toward it, trying to figure out the magic behind it.”
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Magical Adventure of Harley Quinn - and her unimpressed companion.

"Wh-What are you?" "

Freedom,

Freedom is a taste she hadn’t experienced in centuries, only the bitterness of confinement had been coating her tongue.

She lived off the memory of basking in the sun. She longed for the caress of sunbeams and the sweet whispers of the wind. She longed to feel the life of plants vibrating against her palms as she walked across her oasis, tending to every precious life under her care with the tenderness of a mother. She lived in balance with the world, with the cycle of life.

She had once been a powerful djinni. She lived peacefully for thousands of years in the middle of the Sahara. Unlike other djinns, she didn’t bother with the affairs of humans. She often believed them to be way below a djinni of her stature-well, of djinns all together-and, frankly, while some of her kind deemed them entertaining, she perceived them as utterly insignificant. No, Ivy had spent most of her long life alone, away from her powerful parents and of their political games, away from humans and their parasitic interests.

"Are you magical?" Yet there, in front of her stood one of these tiny parasites, a female human in all of her glorious patheticness, staring up at her with a mixture of fear and excitement.

Ivy squinted, studying the human’s appearance. She didn’t seem to be wearing many clothes, perhaps she was a concubine of some sort or a lady of the night. Her eyes were sapphire blue. Hints of the sunset were throwing sparks of gold in her large inquisitive orbs, reminding Ivy of how twilight once decorated the lake of her beautiful oasis. Her hair seemed unnatural, wheat coloured with strands of vibrant blue and pink like the petals of flowers, most likely the work of a magical being.

She could very possibly be a witch of some kind.

Ivy hated those.

Humans with magical powers were often even more power-hungry than the one without them.

"You are so tall and scary!"

Ivy snarled, her lip curling up to show off a set of dangerous looking sharp pearly white teeth. That tiny human was definitively not a witch and was seemingly not deeply knowledgeable. She waved her hand, changing her appearance to one that was more human like, something bearable to the eyes of an ignorant scum such as the one before her.

The djinni ignored the human in front of her in favor of taking in her surroundings. The creature’s lodging space was odd-looking, not like anything she had ever seen. It was lighted by an artificial mean. On the ceilings could be found lighted up glass balls in which glowed what seemed to be a smokeless fire. Ivy extended her hand toward it, trying to figure out the magic behind it.

"Watch out!" The tiny human said, her fingers taking a hold of the djinni’s hips to pull her backward and away from the strange fire. "It burns!"

Ivy tittered, her back landing against the human’s front. The tiny parasite’s surprisingly strong arms wrapped around the djinni holding her trapped in an undesired embrace. Ivy shoved the human off and flipped around, her made up hair making a full circle to land gracefully against her chest like a bird glides over water.

"Don’t touch me, human!" She hissed through her teeth, the words of this new language stumbling out of her mouth with unease.

The human opened her mouth to speak but remained quiet, her pink lips parting and remaining slightly agape. Her large orbs were set on Ivy with a look of utter confusion, large eyes peering up at her with a stare similar to the ones of dead fishes at the bazaar- Well, if dead fishes had gemstone irises.

The djinni took a seat on an imposing cushion with armrests and pulled her legs up, tucking her feet against her side. She propped her elbow against the armrest on her left and pressed to fingers against the side of her temple, the over-stimulation of finally being out of the necklace in which she had been trapped and the newness of, well, pretty much everything around her were giving her a headache.

"her anger piercing through the cover of her fiery read hair. The parasite didn’t seem to mind her warning. Her soft white hands seemed to seek even more contact, reaching forward to grasp at the fingers of Ivy’s free hand.

"What were you doing in my antique necklace?" The tiny human asked, her tiny fingers moving in circle against Ivy’s skin, rubbing at it in a motion that was surprisingly not unpleasant.

Ivy pushed her head against the back of the oversized cushion, closing her eyes. She could feel the dryness of her own lips, the soreness of her throat, and a loud thumping noise banging against the surface of her skull.

"Water," the djinni said and the human got up to fulfill her one-word demand.

"I am a djinni," Ivy replied once she had humected her lips in the glass that had been extended to her. "I was enslaved to this necklace by a human whose natural state was temporarily inflated with the powers of a very powerful and scornful djinn."

"You are a genie!" The little creature exclaimed, a face splitting grin stretching across her face. Her body was suddenly almost pressed against Ivy’s to the djinni’s great horror. She put one of her hands against the human’s shoulder and tried to push her away, leaning against the armrest to put some distance between them. "Are you going to grant me three wishes?"

"What kind of stupid question is this?" The djinni’s upper lip curled up with disgust and her nose scrunched up, lines drawing little waves against her skin. "Do I look like a fairy godmother to you? I’ve been enslaved to this necklace thus my magic is tied up to it. Whomever possesses the necklace can channel my powers through me. It forces me to perform magic for its owner to the limits of my abilities. I don’t grant wishes! To grant wishes I would have to be free. I would also have to like humans which I don’t in any way shape or form."

"Wow! You seem like a real piece of work, lady genie! The one in Aladdin was much friendlier," the little human stated once Ivy was done with her rant. "But I still think we are going to have loooots of fun together!"

The multicoloured haired creature got up from the giant cushion they were sharing and stuck both of her hands in the pockets of her ass-length trousers. Her belly suddenly out a little, showing off a shiny belly-button jewellery and what appeared to be inked drawing on her skin, similar to the ones desert humans wore on their faces to chase djinns away.

Ivy, curious, leaned forward to run her thumb against the pale surface of the female parasite’s stomach. The odd drawings seemed purely decorative as they had no effect on her whatsoever, unless they were used to ward off other kinds of foes. The djinni jumped on her feet and stepped into the human’s space, lifting the material of the human higher, taking in the mismatched designs one by one.

"Puddin’"

"Daddy’s little monster"

"Property of the joker"

There was also an oddly shaped heart and different types of diamond shape designs. Ivy ran her hands up and down the creature’s midriff, pinching, poking, and sometimes almost caressing the different drawings she could find. The human stood there, motionless, wordlessly offering herself to her probing. She seemed used to be manipulated in this way, Ivy noted, almost as though she were an object.

"Are you a slave as well?" Ivy asked, once she was done exploring the different art pieces painted across the human’s skin. She pulled the shirt back down, hiding away what appeared to be painful marks of a man’s ownership. Her feelings of disgust slowly being replaced by a strangely warm emotion akin to empathy.

"What? No!" The little human replied. "Those are just proof of my love for my sweet puddin’"

And just like that, the feeling of empathy was gone being chased away by a much more natural emotional state, abhorrence.

"That is the most imbecilic thing I have ever heard."

The djinni started walking around, looking for a cellar or freshly picked fruits, any kind of sustenance that could quiet down her growling stomach.

"I didn’t ask for opinion," the human said, following her around. Her unnaturally coloured hair bouncing up with every step she took.

"I might not grant wishes, but I do grant my opinion freely. It’s my gift to you, human," Ivy smirked, stopping dead on her track to spare a glance at the little person. "Do you have any food? I am famished."

"First off, stop calling me "human", my name is Harley." The tiny human stuck her tongue out, giving the djinni a glimpse of another strange yet intriguing piece of jewelry. "Segundo, what’d you say about Chinese? I can order."

Ivy cocked her head to the side and stared at her, bewildered. Her long lashes fluttered gracefully against her cheeks. The human, Harley, shrugged, grabbing a menu that was stuck to a strange metallic rectangular cooling box to which was attached a large and a small door.

"I’ll just order Chinese."


End file.
